Au fait, il s'appelle comment l'imbécile ?
by SushiBerry
Summary: Le printemps arrive à grand pas et Sakura, étudiante de 21 ans, risque d'en subir les conséquences lorsqu'elle fait la connaissance de TrucMuche. OOC & UA


C'est fou à quel point Ino peut parler vite et beaucoup.  
Mon regard est fixé sur ses lèvres qui n'arrêtent pas de bouger. A peine a-t-elle finit de nous raconter une histoire, elle en commence une autre.  
Et puis, on la changera pas. En effet, elle nous parle exclusivement, à Tenten et à moi, de la tenue qu'elle va porter pour son rendez-vous dans deux semaines, de comment elle compte se maquiller, de quels sous-vêtements elle va choisir pour séduire Kiba et ainsi de suite. Enfin, quand je dis « à Tenten et à moi » on peut rayer Tenten je pense. Elle nous a lâché depuis une bonne heure, totalement perdue dans ses pensées. Elle doit rêver de Naruto par-ci et de Naruto par-là, donc finalement elle m'aide pas vraiment.  
Je fixe mon verre de jus d'orange, puis la pancarte violette au-dessus de la porte d'entrée, le pull rouge de la femme assise à côté de nous, le serveur ultra mignon qui sourit à sa collègue : j'ai bien fait de choisir ce café, c'est vraiment joli ici.

« _Sakura ! Tu pourrais m'écouter quand je te parle !_ », me sermonne Ino en sirotant sa boisson.

Grillée.

« _Mais Ino... M'en veux pas, mais tu sais bien que les mecs et moi... _»  
« _Faudrait que tu penses à faire des efforts... C'est pas avec cette attitude que tu te trouveras un copain !_ »

Ino, vraiment, merci. Ceci dit, elle n'a pas complétement tord... Ma personne, Sakura Haruno, étudiante âgée de 21 ans, joue la célibataire endurcie depuis bientôt cinq ans. Enfin, c'est pas comme si je le faisais exprès, ou que les garçons ne m'attiraient pas mais j'ai toujours, et je dis bien toujours, eu la poisse en amour. Vous savez, cette impression d'avoir été maudite pour devoir subir ça. Je lui ressors la même phrase depuis toutes ces années « _J'ai le temps, ça viendra déjà..._ » mais au fond de moi je sais très bien que de voir toutes mes amies en couple me pèse lourd sur le cœur. 

Histoire de vous mettre dans le bain, je vais vous décrire la scène : Je suis assise dans un petit café du centre ville avec mes deux meilleures amies pour pouvoir passer un peu de temps ensemble. On a d'abord parlé des cours, de nos vacances mais on a rapidement dévié vers les petits-copains. Conversation dont je me sens totalement exclue. 

La relation qu'ont Ino et Kiba me fait toujours encore rêver. Ils se sont rencontrés au lycée, pendant leur cours d'allemand. Kiba bavardait trop alors le professeur a décidé d'y remédier en le déplaçant à côté de ma meilleure amie. Ino étant d'une nature forte joyeuse et entrainante, ils ont rapidement sympathisé. C'était il y a deux ans et ils sont encore amoureux comme au premier jour.  
Pourtant, Tenten et Naruto n'ont rien à leur envier. Elle, elle l'a rencontré lorsqu'elle était rentrée de son club d'arts martiaux. Il sortait de son entrainement de basket et avait remarqué qu'il avait oublié les clefs pour rentrer chez lui. Tenten, ayant hérité la convivialité de sa mère, lui avait donc proposé de boire quelque chose chez elle en attendant que son père rentre. Ils ne se voient pas souvent, mais dès qu'ils peuvent c'est un vrai spectacle ! Ma meilleure amie a un caractère assez réservé, mais cela n'empêche pas que Naruto soit une personne explosive : Il parle, rit, danse toute la journée, sans jamais s'épuiser.

Je soupire une énième fois et boit une gorgée de ma boisson jusqu'à ce qu'un cri me déchire littéralement les tympans.

« _OH MON DIEU ! MAIS C'EST NARUTO LA-BAS !_ », s'écrie Tenten, elle manque d'ailleurs de renverser la table au passage. Elle ne se fit pas non plus prier pour s'élancer vers lui, les bras grands ouverts.  
Ino fut prise d'un fou rire qui ne s'arrêtait plus. Je lui avais bien dit de ne pas boire d'alcool avec ce soleil qui tape...

Je vois Tenten dans les bras de son amoureux, l'embrassant ici et là, et.. oh non !... elle l'amène vers notre table.

« _Regardez qui voilà les filles ! _» piaille-t-elle dans mes oreilles, Ino étant pliée de rire sous la table. « _Euh, t'es sûre que ça ira pour elle ? _» me chuchote-t-elle.

« _Elle a trop bu, je vais la ramener chez elle et par la même occasion vous laisser entre amoureux !_ » déclarais-je, sans manquer d'apercevoir les deux tourtereaux en question rougir.

« _Pareil pour moi ! Pas question de tenir la chandelle... _» lâcha une voix masculine derrière Naruto.

Je lève la tête et vois un jeune homme qui doit avoir l'âge du petit-ami à Tenten. Il est grand et plutôt séduisant. Il me lance un de ces sourires qui ce veut charmeur mais je ne lui rends pas, préférant boire mon jus d'orange d'une traite. Je recule ma chaise afin de me lever quand ma meilleure amie, soudainement calmée, me tire la manche.

« _Tu vas pas partir quand même ? _»  
« _Si. Et je t'emmène avec moi, gourdasse. _» 

Elle a tellement bu qu'elle n'a même plus la force de me répondre, c'en est désolant... J'attrape son bras et le pose délicatement sur mes épaules. Ce qu'elle peut être lourde ! Soudainement, le poids qui pesait jusqu'à maintenant sur moi diminue et je tourne la tête vers la droite afin de découvrir pourquoi.

« _Je vais t'aider._ », commença le brun de toute à l'heure, « _Si ça ne te dérange pas bien sûr !_ » 

Pourquoi ce mec m'aide-t-il ? C'est quoi son problème ? Il peut pas me laisser me débrouiller toute seule ? Sans m'en rendre compte je lâche un vague « _Ouais, d'accord..._ » suivit d'un soupir qui venait du cœur.

Je traine littéralement Ino par terre. Elle me le payera, et vu les yeux larmoyants avec lesquels elle me regarde, elle le sait. Dire que ça va bientôt faire vingt minutes que j'ai salué Tenten et Naruto et que Machin m'aide à transporter cette truie chez elle. Son immeuble est d'ailleurs encore très, très, très loin. On parle pas avec Bidule et c'est mieux comme ça, même si j'ai l'impression que lui, ça le gêne assez.

« _Hm... Dis... _»

Ah, qu'est ce que je vous disais ? Je soupire, sans vraiment le vouloir. Oh, ça l'a vexé.

« ..._Là où elle habite, c'est encore loin ? _» demande-t-il, visiblement irrité.  
« _Ouais, assez. Tu sais, si t'en as marre, tu peux partir. Je me débrouillerais très bien toute seule. _»

Vu le regard noir qu'il vient de me lancer, je devine facilement qu'il ne me supporte pas. Mais bon, en même temps, moi non plus je le supporte pas. Lui et son air arrogant. Sans prévenir, il lâche Ino et tout son poids retombe sur mes épaules.

« _A une prochaine fois peut-être !_ », me lance-t-il avec avec le même sourire qu'au café, « _Et... bonne chance !_ »

Je sais déjà que je vais forcer Ino à se mettre au régime... Je peine à trainer son corps à travers les rues bientôt sombres de cette ville qui s'endort. Naïvement, je me mets à réfléchir à la façon dont je vais me venger d'elle, mais je ne me vengerais pas demain, demain, début des partiels.

*  
**

Après cette semaine de pure torture, je pouvais enfin à nouveau souffler. Vendredi à quinze heures, soit hier après-midi, j'avais terminé ce parcours du combattant avec la compréhension de l'anglais : mon point fort.

Tout y était passé pendant mes révisions : en allant de l'intégralité de mes manuels, aux littératures anglaise et américaine que j'avais complément revu, en passant par les textes étudiés au courant de ce semestre et ceux que j'avais lu chez moi, sans oublier naturellement, tous mes cours.

J'étais fin prête à affronter ces partiels, qui ne m'ont, comme prévu, posé aucun problème. Forcément, j'eus droit à l'appel habituel d'Ino qui pleurait et qui m'expliquait comme elle le pouvait qu'elle ne passerait jamais en quatrième année vu comme elle avait raté son examen. D'un ton indifférent je lui répondais à chaque fois : « _Si seulement tu t'intéressais plus à tes cours de droit qu'à Kiba..._ ». S'en suivit, comme d'habitude, son fameux : « _De toute façon, tu peux pas me comprendre ! J'appelle Tenten. _».

Enfin bref, je m'égare.

Je disais donc, qu'en ce samedi seize avril radieux, j'étais d'une humeur merveilleuse ! Une fois qu'on vous enlève le poids stressant (TRES stressant) des examens, la vie semble tellement plus simple... Par exemple ce café immonde que je bois depuis maintenant trois ans me semble si délectable tout à coup, ce ciel grisâtre, qui était hier si sombre et morbide, me semble aujourd'hui rayonner de mille feux, d'ailleurs, pourquoi mes rideaux étaient encore fermés ?  
Armée de ma tasse de café et de ma bonne humeur inhabituelle, je me lève pour profiter encore plus de la belle journée qui s'annonce. Au moment même où je me dirige vers mes fenêtres, ma radio diffuse la chanson qui me trotte en tête depuis une semaine au moins. Vous savez, ce genre de chanson qui peut vous donner le sourire en un rien de temps. Et en effet, il avait suffit de quelques secondes pour que la pièce qui me sert de cuisine/salon/salle à manger se transforme en dancefloor enflammé !

Une fois les rideaux tirés, j'en profitais pour danser (enfin si on peut appeler ça comme ça) au soleil devant ma porte-fenêtre. Ma tasse avait terminé son voyage dans l'évier avec le reste de la vaisselle sale que j'étais en train de nettoyer à l'instant même. Tout en dansant, s'il vous plait. Je sautillais, riais et courrais à travers toute la pièce afin de me défouler un maximum. Finalement, ma course se terminait en même temps que la chanson sur ma petite terrasse où je me permis de fumer une cigarette, celle que je m'accordais toujours quand j'avais réussi mes examens.

Alors que je m'appuyais sur la petite rembarre en métal, mon regard se posa sur l'immeuble d'en face. Logement pour étudiants oblige, j'étais coincée dans un petit deux pièces et la vue depuis ma fenêtre donnant sur un autre de ces logements... Ce que je vis à cet instant me glaça le sang : Un jeune homme, forcément un étudiant, riant aux éclats en train de regarder vers mon appartement.

Sans plus attendre je fuis à l'intérieur de mon chez-moi, tire les rideaux et glisse le long du mur pour finalement m'échouer au sol. Quelqu'un qui allait à la même fac que moi ne venait pas de voir ma danse super-j'ai-réussi-mes-examens... non... ça ne pouvait pas être vrai... j'étais tiraillée entre l'envie de pleurer et celle qu'éclater de rire quand mon regard se posa sur l'horloge placée au-dessus de mon frigo. Treize heures vingt-six. J'ai dû cligner des yeux plusieurs fois avant de me rendre compte que j'avais vingt-quatre minutes pour prendre une douche, m'habiller, me maquiller, me coiffer et aller au restaurant qui se trouve à dix minutes de mon logement.

En fait, ce semestre était le dernier de Tenten car dans deux semaines elle part pour les États-Unis ! Elle a trouvé une université là-bas qui est d'accord pour faire un échange de trois ans, et Naruto, en petit-ami parfait qu'il est, a décidé d'organiser une fête d'adieu pour elle. Fête d'adieu qui, vous l'avez deviné, se déroule dans vingt-deux minutes. Pas question d'être en retard !

En quatrième vitesse je me déshabille, mon pyjama finissant lamentablement sur la table de la cuisine, et saute sous la douche. Après cette toilette obligatoire, je frotte énergiquement mes cheveux avec une serviette, espérant les faire sécher plus vite de cette façon. La robe couleur chocolat que j'ai acheté la semaine dernière fera l'affaire si je la combine avec un foulard vert menthe. J'enfile rapidement mes sandales marron en cuir et brosse mes cheveux séchés au sèche-cheveux. Un peu de fond de teint, de mascara et de rouge à lèvres feront l'affaire. Je prends même le temps de mettre du vernis à ongle s'accordant parfaitement avec mon foulard.

Sans plus attendre, je cours hors de mon appartement, sans oublier de le fermer à clef, et m'élance à travers le campus, désert en ce samedi midi. Je jette un bref regard sur ma montre qui m'indique sadiquement qu'il est déjà treize heures cinquante-huit. Et dire que je ne vois même pas encore le restaurant de là où je suis...

Finalement, c'est à quatorze heures cinq que j'atteignis enfin ce maudit lieu. J'apercevais toute la bande au fond de la grande pièce, près d'une baie vitrée. Ino, qui me remarqua immédiatement, ne manqua pas de me héler bien que je les ai aperçu dès que je suis entrée. Je rejoins leur table, non sans trainer des pieds.

« _Tu ne me croiras __JAMAIS__ !_ », me hurla mon amie dans l'oreille.

« _Dis toujours, je suis très naïve tu sais..._ »  
« _Tu n'es pas la dernière ! Enfin, je veux dire, il manque encore quelqu'un. Tu n'es pas la dernière à être arrivée._ »

Naturellement, je m'étais assise à côté d'elle et je tournais mon visage hébété pour l'interroger du regard.

« _Vraiment ?_ », demandais-je, passablement choquée.  
« _Vraiment !_ »

« _C'est quelque chose qui se fête non ?!_ », m'écriais-je en levant mon verre déjà remplit de vin (Merci Kiba !), « _Ça ne m'est plus arrivé depuis le lycée, je crois !_ »

Naruto commença à rire, on s'entend plutôt bien tous les deux. Il ne manqua pas de lever son verre pour le faire tinter contre le mien.

« _A la nouvelle ponctualité de Sakura !_ »

Tout le monde leva son verre et pendant un instant j'avais l'impression que tout le monde était venu pour fêter cela et non pour la fête d'adieu de Tenten. D'ailleurs, celle-ci était assise en face de moi et je pus facilement deviner que le fait d'être entourée de ses amis les plus proches une dernière fois lui tenait beaucoup à cœur. Il est vrai que nous n'étions que huit, enfin sept sans le retardataire. Tenten était entourée de son copain, Naruto, et d'une de ces amies Temari, qu'elle a rencontré pendant ses cours d'art moderne. Il me semble que l'homme assis aux côtés de cette dernière est son petit-ami, mais je n'en suis pas sûre, vu comme ils se disputent... A la droite d'Ino se trouvait son futur fiancé (du moins, elle l'espère) Kiba. Celui-ci me salua très chaleureusement, tout en me reversant du vin dans mon verre, ça fait vraiment longtemps qu'on ne s'est plus parlés tous les deux !

L'ambiance commençait à devenir plus détendue, à cause ou sûrement grâce à l'alcool. J'avais totalement oublié la personne qui était en retard, elle devait d'ailleurs s'asseoir à côté de moi. Mais la porte du restaurant qui s'ouvrit brutalement me le rappela très facilement. Et le « _Enfin, mec ! Je me demandais où t'étais passé_ » de Naruto me ramenait à la réalité en un rien de temps : Je le savais. C'était comme un mauvais pressentiment. Mais lorsque Truc-Chose apparu dans mon champ de vision, j'ai bien cru que j'allais m'évanouir. Mais non, je n'hallucinais pas : c'était véritablement lui que j'avais à côté de moi. 

Tout d'abord il fit la bise à toutes les filles excepté moi. S'en suivit un regard des plus noirs qui le fit sourire comme un bienheureux. Et c'est sans délicatesse qu'il s'installa à côté de moi : il m'avait poussé et cogné plusieurs fois, intentionnellement s'entend. Moi de mon côté, j'avais décidé de l'ignorer pour le restant de mes jours et commençait à déguster le plat que j'avais commandé.

Les sujets de conversation étaient variés mais on tomba inévitablement sur le : « _Et sinon, vous avez réussi vos examens vous ?_ ». Sans plus attendre, mon regard se tourna vers mon verre de vin qui semblait vraiment intéressant tout à coup... En réalité, j'avais horreur de passer pour la bosseuse de service, même si c'était la vérité. J'appris rapidement que Naruto les avait raté, comme d'habitude, que Tenten, occupée par les préparatifs de son échange imminent, n'avait pas eu le temps de revoir grand chose de ses cours et que Ino, comme prévu, n'avait même pas compris le sujet. Les autres avaient échappé à la terrible malédiction que sont les examens... Shikamaru étant inscrit dans une des plus grandes écoles d'ingénieurs, Temari ayant prit une année sabbatique afin de suivre les traces d'artistes de renommée mondiale et Kiba ayant obtenu une place en tant qu'assistant chez le vétérinaire du coin.  
Ma meilleure amie, étant de nature très curieuse, demanda subitement à Truc si lui avait réussi ses examens ou non. Et d'un côté, je lui en étais reconnaissante, car moi aussi cela m'intéressait. Enfin, pas comme vous croyez, hein ! Juste histoire de pouvoir me foutre de sa gueule s'il avait misérablement échoué comme je n'en doutais guère. Mais, hélas, Naruto la coupa dans son élan.

«_ Oh non ! Lui demande surtout pas ! Je suis certain qu'il a super bien réussi, comme d'hab'... _»  
Ino commença à rire et ajouta : « _Mais c'est comme pour Sakura alors ! Ils font bien la paire tous les deux !_ », l'assemblée ria de la blague de la blonde mais moi, j'avais juste envie de l'étrangler (la blonde hein, pas la blague !), d'ailleurs je remarque que ça ne fait pas rire Bidule non plus. Au moment où je m'apprêtais à lancer une critique cinglante à mon amie, celle-ci exprima son besoin de se refaire une beauté et elle disparu aux toilettes.  
Je grommelais un vague « _Je vais pas la rater celle-là quand elle va revenir... _» et mon attention se porta sur les sachets que Chose me tendait.

« _Mets lui dans son verre._ » me murmura-t-il, si proche de mon oreille que j'ai cru que j'allais commencer à rougir. Enfin, oublions. Je mis à la tache consciencieusement afin de me venger au mieux de cette blondasse qui me sert de meilleure amie. Truc-Muche m'aidait beaucoup, il faut l'avouer, en me donnant des conseils très utiles. Les autres invités ne firent pas attention à ce que nous faisons et bien heureusement d'ailleurs !  
Le résultat me fit sourire : J'avais mélangé du sel et du poivre dans son verre de vin, mis de la sauce brune sur l'intégralité de sa chaise et à l'intérieur des poches de son veston, et trempé sa serviette de table dans mon jus d'ananas. Nous avions fait comme si de rien n'était et lorsqu'elle revint s'asseoir je dû me retenir de rire rien qu'à l'idée de ce qui l'attendait.  
Dans un premier temps, mademoiselle s'assit sur la chaise préalablement inondée de sauce et sursauta lorsqu'elle sentit le liquide toucher ses fesses. Elle attrapa alors sa serviette afin d'essuyer sa jupe blanche ainsi que l'assise de la chaise. Le jus visqueux de l'ananas lui colla au derrière et aux mains ce qui fit qu'elle s'enfuit une seconde fois aux toilettes. Duschmoll et moi on se regardait pendant tout ce temps pour ne pas rire devant elle. Naruto avait fait preuve de perspicacité (pour une fois!) et expliqua à Tenten et aux autres la situation. Ils trouvaient fort amusant que je veuille me venger d'Ino et avaient promis de se taire à ce sujet jusqu'à la fin du repas.  
Après cinq minutes, celle-ci revint aussi dignement qu'elle pût, s'installa et entreprit de boire un peu de son vin. Mais lorsqu'elle cracha l'intégralité de sa boisson sur Temari, ce fut trop et je tombais littéralement de ma chaise tellement je riais. Machin, lui il cachait son visage avec ses mains pour éviter de montrer à la blonde qu'il riait aux éclats et ainsi provoquer son terrible courroux.  
A part les deux blondes, tout le monde se bidonnait. Enfin, c'était surtout à cause de leur tête ahurie. Finalement, les deux filles commencèrent à rire à leur tour. Tenten me força toutefois à aller m'excuser auprès du propriétaire de ce restaurant pour le bruit occasionné par ma faute... Et en revenant vers notre table, Ino me sermonna comme quoi je n'allais pas m'en sortir comme ça et c'est à ce moment que je vis que la sauce brune goûtait misérablement des poches de son veston. Sans hésiter une seconde, j'attrapais le bras de Bidule et prétextais qu'on devait y aller. Tout en souriant, je saluais tout le monde avant de trainer Truc dehors. J'entendais d'ici Ino et Tenten en train d'émettre leurs hypothèses sur notre potentielle relation : « _Tu crois qu'ils sont en couple ?_ », chuchota la brune à l'oreille de son amie, « _Je sais pas, mais ça me semble clair, vu qu'ils rentrent ensemble... _» répondit-elle, « _En tout cas, Sas'ke il m'a rien dit à moi ! Je savais même pas qu'ils se connaissaient avant ! _» déclara Naruto : si lui aussi s'y m'était, Duschmoll et moi on était pas sortit de l'auberge ! 

« _Tu m'expliques ?_ », commença d'ailleurs ce dernier.  
«_ Ça m'étonnerait fortement qu'elle apprécie le cadeau qu'on lui a laissé dans sa veste. Tu ferais mieux de rentrer. _»  
« _Je comprends mieux... Parce que, pendant un instant, j'ai presque cru que tu m'aimais bien !_ » s'exclama-t-il, tout sourire.  
« _Écoute, c'est pas parce que tu m'as fais rire deux, trois fois aujourd'hui que je t'aime bien. Enfin bon, je rentre. On risque de se revoir, alors, à la prochaine ? _»

Je m'élançais déjà dans une rue afin de partir le plus vite possible de ce restaurant car Ino avait beau être mon amie et pas forcément la plus intelligente de toutes mais lorsque quelqu'un touche à ses vêtements, il meurt. Et c'est pas comme si j'avais envie de mourir tout de suite. De toute façon, elle l'apprendra, mais je préfère qu'elle l'apprenne dans une heure quand je serais déjà loin que maintenant quand je serais à côté d'elle. J'entre dans une rue étroite et mon battement cardiaque s'accélère lorsque j'entends des pas derrière moi : dire que je n'ai même pas le courage de me retourner. En sortant de cette ruelle, je regarde timidement derrière moi et au moment où j'identifie la personne je ne peux m'empêcher de m'écrier.

« _Mais ! Qu'est ce que tu fais là TOI ?! Tu me poursuis ?_ »

Le concerné explosa de rire et fit quelques grands pas pour se mettre à ma hauteur « _Je t'ai fais peur hein ?_ » qu'il me chuchote à l'oreille, ce con. Il a trouvé un moyen de me faire rougir en plus, et lorsqu'il s'en aperçu ça le fit rire encore plus.

« _T'inquiète pas, c'est juste que je vais dans la même direction._ » 

Cela devait faire maintenant quinze minutes qu'on nous marchions calmement l'un à côté de l'autre quand soudain il déclara qu'il devait partir dans une autre direction mais que de toute façon, mon immeuble n'était plus très loin et que donc pas la peine qu'il m'accompagne.

« _Tu sais où j'habite ?! Dire que je ne sais même pas comment tu t'appelles... _»  
« _Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha, enchanté_ » me dit-il tout en souriant et en me tendant la main.  
« _Sakura Haruno _» répondis-je en la lui serrant. Sa démarche m'avait arraché un petit sourire. Par contre, je n'étais pas préparé à ce qui allait suivre. Délicatement, il déposa ses lèvres sur ma joue et s'enfuit immédiatement quelques mètres plus loin avant de me faire un grand signe de main. Sans vraiment le vouloir, je me retournais pour qu'il ne me voit pas rougir. Quel imbécile ! C'est quoi ces manières d'embrasser les gens sur la joue alors qu'on les connait depuis une semaine à peine ?! Je maudissais la Terre entière d'avoir rencontré un crétin pareil quand soudain, celui-ci m'interpella.

« _Oi Sakura, promets-moi que la prochaine fois tu me feras une danse de la joie juste pour moi, hein ?!_ »

Sur le coup, je ne voyais pas trop où il voulait en venir, mais lorsque je le vis rentré dans l'immeuble en face du mien, je compris la situation en moins d'une seconde. Toutefois ce qui me semblait bizarre que je n'arrivais même pas à m'énerver, ni contre lui, ni contre le fait qu'il m'avait danser d'une manière aussi ridicule et je ne pus retenir un soupir une fois la situation analysée. 

Printemps, _saison des amours_, quand tu nous tiens...


End file.
